


Who Do You Love

by rogue53



Series: The Tokyo Years [2]
Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 09:24:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1144302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogue53/pseuds/rogue53
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a side story to Reprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Do You Love

Sano stretched wearily, his body was aching in all sorts of unfamiliar places. A slight frown went across his face, this wasn’t the converted storeroom where he and Kenshin slept, nor was it his old shack. Where was he? And why was he achy?

He blinked bleary eyes and finally began to focus on his surrounding.

‘Oh Kami-sama!’ He looked around the room, eyes wide and more than slightly panicked.

‘Ah, so you’re finally awake. Do you always sleep in so late, ahou?’ Saitou stood smirking at the door, holding a tray full of dishes.

Sano blushed and looked around for his clothes.

‘Teme!’

A chuckle was the only answer to this. Saitou walked into the room and put the tray down beside him.

‘I made breakfast -- well, lunch for you. Eat, I’ll go start warming the bath for you, you’ll need it.’

This speech caused Sano to blush even brighter, Saitou chuckling again and then leaning over, he kissed him deeply, watching as Sano’s eyes slid shut, his hands coming up to grasp his shoulders tightly.

‘Eat. We still have some things to discuss.’ Saitou walked out of the room, leaving a dazed boy behind him.

Sano took a deep breath and then dug into the breakfast.

“I’ll think about all of this later. If I start thinking about this now, I’ll just go nuts. How am I going to tell Kenshin about all of this?”

Even as he ate, Sano’s thoughts began to run in tighter and tighter circles, until he finally pulled his knees up and laid his head on them.

‘Kuso.’

‘Stop thinking so hard, ahou.’ Saitou stood, frowning, at the door. ‘Come on, you’ll feel better after a bath.’

Sano didn’t move.

‘Sanosuke.’

He hunched one shoulder. Saitou sighed and knelt beside him.

‘Look at me.’

‘Iie.’

‘Oh, I think so.’ Saitou grabbed his shoulders and had him on his back before he could do anything but blink up at him.

‘I told you -- repeatedly -- this changes nothing between you and Himura.’

‘Yeah, right.’ Sano closed his eyes. ‘I can see it now. “Oh yeah, by the way, Kenshin, I’m now sleeping with Saitou the psycho cop but he said not to worry about it.” That’ll go over really well.’ The slightly bitter tone made the older man narrow his eyes at the younger.

‘Don’t tell him.’

Sano’s eyes snapped open. ‘Now you want me to lie to him!?! Even better!’

‘No, if he doesn’t ask, how is it a lie?’

‘Isn’t that what you call “withholding information”? Besides, Kenshin’s not stupid, sooner or later he’ll know something is going on.’

Saitou smirked down at him. ‘But I told you, I don’t care. As long as you share yourself with me, that’s all I ask.’ He gently kissed him, then slid a hand down his chest, making the boy arch and moan softly.

‘Unfortunately, we both have places to be today. Get up and bathe, then I’ll give you the message for the Captain.’

Sano moaned again as Saitou brushed against his rapidly growing erection.

‘Onegai… Saitou… don’t…’

Saitou grinned at him and slowly stroked him. ‘Need some help with this?’

Sano arched his back, his hands tangling in Saitou’s hair. ‘Kami-sama!’ Saitou chuckled and nibbled down his neck, onto his chest. Kneeling between his legs, he continued to stroke his erection, Sano bucking his hips and moaning louder.

‘Onegai… I can’t… Saitou…’

‘Hajime, Sanosuke, remember?’ And with that, Saitou took him into his mouth, causing Sano to shriek and come.

 

Afterward, the two just lay there, Sano still dazed and panting. Saitou turned his head gently and kissed him.

‘Feel better now?’

Sano blushed a bit and then grinned sheepishly. ‘Yeah, but you…’

‘Don’t worry about it. Let’s get you into the bath. While you’re there, I’ll give you my information. It needs to be acted on before tomorrow.’

Soon Sano was clean and soaking, he still had several sore muscles that needed relaxing. As he sat in the bath, Saitou told him his information and made him repeat it back until he had it perfect.

‘I will be traveling again for the next week or so. Tell the Captain I hope to find out the rest of the information then.’ Saitou gazed calmly at the boy who was dressing quickly.

‘All right. Do you need me to do anything in particular while you’re gone?’

‘You know the names, keep an ear open for anything going on. Start keeping notes on your information.’ He grinned at the disgruntled look on the boy’s face. ‘Good practice for you, you’re going to have to start writing out your reports working for me.’

‘Oh joy.’ Sano stretched gingerly and then popped his neck. ‘I’ll go give the Captain this and then hit the streets. I think I know a couple people who might actually have some information on all of this. I’ll just have to track them down.’

Saitou pulled him into his arms. ‘I’ll see you in a week or so. Stay out of trouble.’ He kissed him, feeling Sano relax in his arms.

‘Ok.’

‘Have you decided…’

Sano dropped his head onto the cop’s shoulders. ‘Just… don’t. I’m still thinking, OK?’

‘Don’t think too hard, ahou. You’ll burn out what few brain cells you have left!’

‘Teme!’ Sano made a half-hearted swing at the other, who dodged it easily.

Saitou chuckled, then pushed him toward the door. ‘Go. And really, relax. I’ll see you later.’

‘Yare, yare.’ With a wave, Sano was gone, leaving a pensive Saitou behind.

 

Sano delivered his message, received some money, then hit the streets. By evening, he hadn’t gotten any closer to deciding what to say to Kenshin and so headed for Kenshin and home nervously.

Stepping in the dojo door, he smiled as he watched Kenshin and Yahiko practice. The shrimp had really improved, Hiko’s teaching and the combining of the two styles was really paying off. He’d never be as good as Kenshin, but then no one but Hiko was. Even Saitou couldn’t beat him.

‘Oi, did you guys eat dinner already, or am I in time?’

‘Sano! Is that all you ever think about?! Your stomach?!’ Kaoru frowned at him.

‘Certainly not! There are several other things I think about!’ Sano looked offended and then grinned at a blushing Kenshin. ‘Hmmm? And what are you thinking about?’

‘Don’t start that out here!’ Yahiko stepped back and frowned at him.

‘I’m glad that you’re back, Sano. And no, we haven’t eaten yet. It should be ready any time.’ Kenshin smiled gently at him and then looked over at Yahiko. ‘You should have time to clean up. You’re doing much better.’

Yahiko blushed. ‘Thanks, Kenshin.’

‘Yes, but some of your moves have become sloppy. Tomorrow we’ll work on them.’ Kaoru grinned evilly at the young boy and went into the kitchen while Yahiko headed for the bath, muttering.

Kenshin walked over to Sano and hugged him. ‘I missed you last night.’ He looked up at his taller lover, eyes suddenly narrowed and assessing. Something was off. With a sigh, he said, ‘Ah, your informant yesterday. Saitou’s back, isn’t he.’

Sano jerked, he had hoped to have more time to come up with something to say but now…

‘Kenshin…’

‘No, it’s all right, Sano. I’m actually surprised that he waited this long. Saitou is not a patient man, he is not.’

Looking down at Kenshin, Sano blinked rapidly, trying to keep the tears at bay.

‘Kenshin…’

‘Shhh, Sano. Really, it’s ok. I’m glad you’ve found another love, and I’m willing to share. Well, sometimes, anyway.’

Sano looked down in amazement into the accepting eyes of his lover. ‘But…’

‘We were together first and I know you’re not going to leave.’ Kenshin smiled but then his eyes flashed gold. ‘But he better not hurt you, ever,’ he growled and then pulled his taller lover’s head down for a deep kiss.

Sano sighed and could feel the hard knot in his chest finally loosen. ‘I can’t tell you how sorry I am. I don’t understand why…’

Kenshin shifted a bit in his arms. ‘Because Saitou is one sexy bastard?’

Sano jerked in surprise. ‘Kenshin!’

‘He was then and he still is.’ Kenshin smiled sweetly up at him. ‘It’s all right, Sano, let’s go eat dinner. We can talk later.’

Sano gazed down at him, still amazed.

‘Ok. I really love you, you know.’

‘Yes, and I love you, too. Now, let’s go eat. Before Yahiko gets there and eats everything first!’

The two walked into the dojo, at peace.


End file.
